heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lasher gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = A group of Native American fur trappers spot a number of white men after their latest hunt and decide to approach in the hopes of striking trade. However, the settlers have other ideas and they slay the Native American warriors, stealing their hunt and leaving their dead bodies. The corpses are found by Kid Colt who happens to be passing through the area, gunning down the men responsible. Of all the bad luck, the Kid is suddenly confronted by Red Cloud, the leader of the Natives who were slaughtered. Red Cloud instantly accuses Kid Colt of slaying his brothers. The Kid tries to explain his innocence and how he already avenged the slaughtered warriors by killing their murderers, but Red Cloud will not listen to reason. Before a fight can break out a posse of white colonists comes riding up forcing both Kid Colt and Red Cloud to go their separate ways. Later Red Cloud rides to a sacred mound where he calls upon his gods to rain down destruction on the settlers in the area to avenge the murder of his people. However, Kid Colt has followed and just as a raging storm lands, he confronts the angered Native American leader. Still unable to convince him that the wrong doing was avenged the two men get into a fist fight. The ensuing battle sends both men falling over a cliff and into a raging river. There Kid Colt pulls the unconscious Red Cloud to shore. When the warrior comes around it is just as the storm is lifting and after realizing that Kid Colt saved his life, realizes he was in the wrong and the two men make a truce. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Red Cloud Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Hair Trigger! | Synopsis3 = Western tale | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Gaffer Lennox is about to be hung for his crimes, before he is executed he vows to come back from the dead to get revenge against those who are responsible and is then put to death. Among the attendees of the hanging is Kid Colt who remarks that Gaffer's dying words really shook up the town. One of the locals mentions that Lennox had a son named Cabe who nobody has ever seen, but is reported as being just as wild as his father. Later that night after the crowd has disbursed, Cabe Lennox -- the spitting image of his father -- comes to claim his father's body and vows to get revenge against those responsible for his hanging. Cabe first kills sheriff Jeff Maitland and then Judge Tolliver that night. By morning the locals of Pine Bluff were burying six of their citizens killed by Cabe Lennox's shooting spree. After watching the burials, Kid Colt begins to ride out of town, aware that he is being followed by the killer. Passing through some woods, Kid Colt manages to avoid getting shot by his tracker. Dismounting Steel, Kid Colt pries the slug out of a tree trunk and realizes that it is Cabe Lennox as he recalls that Cabe is the only one who uses Kentucky rifle rounds in the area. Using his tracking skills, Kid Colt tracks Cabe Lennox to his camp at the top of a cliff. The two fight it out but Lennox gets the upper hand and tries to toss Kid Colt off the edge of the cliff. However, the Kid manages to save himself by grabbing a branch on the way down and climbing back up to the top. He catches Lennox by surprise and succeeds in tossing the violent killer over the edge to his death. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cabe Lennox Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}